


As Heaven Is Wide

by orphan_account



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Creepy, Demons, F/M, Ficlet, Rape, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-01
Updated: 2000-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rapist's diatribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Heaven Is Wide

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written a very, very long time ago, probably pre-2000, but I can't be sure anymore. No actual rape occurs, but this will _definitely_ be triggery in the same sense.

You've been saying a lot of things you don't mean. I've stopped listening. My love, you're such a lie. You don't even know yourself. 

If there's anyone who could salvage you from your little death-game, it would probably be someone like me. Someone with eyes to see, to quote the-one-we-don't-mention. 

How many would do the things I've done for you? Oh, there are your little pets, for whom you still hold allure, but your conquests lose their eyes when they are around you. They cannot help you. And the ones who do see you... tsk.

So you can say what you like. You can play the game for all it's worth, my dear, it will not take my eyes from me.

It was your distance that called to me. There are so many forms of love... There is the love of slaves, for one, and the love of masters. I would like you to be my slave. It should not be too difficult. You have been one for such a long time, for that other one with eyes. I am relatively certain you could have been mine in the first place had I been there first.

Your lies are more permanent then you are, aren't they?

Yes, you know this, don't you?

How disgusting.

You spend your life escaping things, desiring to be caught and pinned down like a butterfly.

It is our manners that shape us. It is your manners that brought you here... Pathetic, beautiful, destructive, utterly desirable... Detestable... Doomed...

And so cruel.

You promised me such things, with your lying eyes, the temptation of your very own detachment. You, you master manipulator. You knew your behaviour would make me want you, didn't you, you bitch? You did it for recreation, for fun!

...Still silent, eh? 

Ah, the desire for the impossible... That essence that made us all rebel, to wish for something more. Remember? Or did you just fall to be with him? Oh, you did, though, didn't you? Slut. You have no principles, save for your twisted sense of reverse morality. A hard worker for the cause of nothing, aren't you? But you're not in such an admirable position now, are you?

Although I do admire the beauty of your humiliation. It is quite enchanting having you here with your limbs spread and your full beauty unwound. To think of the filth within!

So. It has come to this. I own you now. Are you not pleased? Positions reversed... I am the master here, now.

*sigh*

I tire of this.

I shall go for a stroll in the park. It is a nice weather, yes? Never fear, my sweet. I will return. I am not yet completely bored of you.

I should imagine it will take a few days more.


End file.
